


Just Not Superman

by fatinmary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Muscle envy, Steve envies a toy, cackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatinmary/pseuds/fatinmary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy held the toy in her hand, hugging it close to her chest, a big smile plastered on her face and her eyes dancing in the sunlight.</p><p>Steve didn't like that look at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Not Superman

**Author's Note:**

> I have this toy Superman I got free from KFC kid's meal sitting on my desk. And then boredom strikes, and this happened.
> 
>  
> 
> I don not own the characters; they are all Marvel and DC. I just own the Superman toy.

Darcy held the toy in her hand, hugging it close to her chest, a big smile plastered on her face and her eyes dancing in the sunlight.

Steve didn’t like that look at all.

“He doesn’t even exist.” He grumbled.

“Don’t care,” Darcy replied. “He’s still so … uggh,” she sighed dramatically.

“Just look at him, Steve” she said as she thrust the toy in Steve’s face. “Even as an action figure, and this tiny, they still captured his gorgeous face, and his bod … OMG … his muscles. Look, Steve. Look!” She continued to waggle the toy in his line of vision.

Steve pursed his lips and eyes narrowed at the mention of the toy’s muscles. “I’ve got better muscles,” he thought to himself.

“God, I’ve never been in love with a superhero more than with Superman.” Darcy said dreamily as she brought the toy Superman back to her chest.

She snuck a peek at Steve to see his reaction, and it was _priceless_. She still can’t believe Steve Rogers, Captain America, envies a toy. Granted it’s a Superman toy, but still. Darcy almost doubled over with laughter as Steve looked at the toy in her hand with pure hate.

“Oh God, Steve.” She pulled him in for a kiss. “I was kidding,” she said, smiling and stroking his cheek. “You’re the only Superhero I could ever love.”

Steve managed a smile at that. He still didn’t like it that Darcy also likes this Superman character. Thank God he’s only in comics. He really didn’t like the idea of vying for Darcy’s affection with someone who can probably compete with him strength-wise, and who has added advantage with his ability to fly and shoot lasers out of his eyes.

“OK. But can you …” he stopped momentarily to clear his throat, whilst eyes darting between Darcy and the toy still in her hand. “I’d rather if you had a toy Iron Man than Superman.”

“Steve, oh my God!” she howled with laughter. “You adorable thing.”

“Fine,” he huffed. “You can lust all you want over him, but know this...”

He grabbed her by the waist, pulling her flush against him. “Can your Superman kiss you like this?”

He slammed his mouth on hers, kissing her hungrily. His hand, clasped at the small of her back, as if willing to pull her even closer, and the other hand slid down to her rear, and with ease, lifting her up and emitting a squeak from Darcy. She wrapped her hands around his neck and her breath hitched with every thrust of his tongue and with every gentle bite he made to her lips.

After a few moments which felt like an eternity, they finally parted, gasping for air. Their heartbeats erratic, both flushed from the kiss.

“Message received.” Darcy managed, in between breaths.

He smiled and gently kissed her forehead. Guess he won’t be hearing anything about Superman or any other superhero fantasies from Darcy.

Mission accomplished.

 


End file.
